Märchenbuch
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Prinzen, Frösche, ewiger Schlaf, Rosen, Königshäuser und mittendrin die Goa'uld und unser SG-1-Team...  One-Shots mit den verschiedensten Pairings, Slash & Het


**Titel:** Märchenbuch  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** verschiedenste Pairings (Het, Slash oder auch Gen)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Kategorie:** Humor/General

**Warnung:** Slash, Femslash, Het  
**Inhalt:** Prinzen, Frösche, ewiger Schlaf, Rosen, Königshäuser und mittendrin die Goa'uld und unser SG-1-Team... (One-Shots mit den verschiedensten Pairings, Slash & Het)  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts außer den Geschichten ist meins.

**A/N:** So, nun auch mal im Stargate-Fandom eine One Shot-Sammlung. Hoffe sie gefällt euch. Wünsche nach Pairings und Märchen nehme ich gerne an. Wenn die Muse mich küsst, versuche ich sie umzusetzen. Aber Achtung! Da ich versuche, die One-Shots etwas länger zu schreiben, gibt es hier selten Updates.

Nichtsdestotrotz... Reviews wären toll!

**Charaktere/Pairing:** Sam/Ba'al (man kann es so deuten), Sam/Janet  
**Märchen:** Rotkäppchen  
**Wortanzahl:** 3323 Wörter  
_

**Rotkäppchen**

Es war einmal, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in einem nicht so weit entfernten Land namens Colorado eine Schönheit, die, wenn sie mal rot trug, immer Rotkäppchen genannt wurde.

Wenige hatten bisher dieses Vergnügen, doch die, die es hatten... sagten nur noch Worte wie "Wow!" oder "Wahnsinn!"

Dieses "Schicksal" erlitt z.B. ein armer Nichtsnutz namens Pete. Dieser tat der Schönheit, die wir der einfach halber bei ihrem richtigen Namen Sam nennen, einfach nur leid mit seinen seltsamen Fantasien von bösen Aliens, sodass sie sich eines Tages mit ihm traf.

Gekleidet in einem wunderschönen roten Kleid, dass ihre helle Haut fast strahlen ließ und ihr blondes Haar wie Gold erschienen ließ, öffnete sie die Tür als Pete klingelte. Fassungslos betrachtete dieser sie und vergaß sogar für einen Abend seine verrückte Idee ein Gesetzeshüter zu sein.

Dieser Abend, aus Mitleid geschenkt, hatte jedoch weit reichende Folgen für die schöne Sam. Ohne das sie es merkte, fing Pete an ihr immer zu folgen und seine "Geliebte" zu beschützen. Sams beste Freunde, der kluge Daniel, der ruhige Teal'c und der mutige Jack, versuchten sie zu warnen und sagten ihr, dass sie vorsichtiger sein soll mit dem Verschenken ihres Vertrauens, doch sie tat dies alles als Unsinn ab. Stur beharrte sie darauf das Pete ein lieber Trottel war der niemanden etwas zu leide tut.

Eines Tages jedoch musste sie erfahren wie berechtigt die Ängste der Jungs waren, wenn gleich ... aus etwas anderer Sicht.

Es war der Geburtstag ihres Vaters Jacob, dem Botschafter zwischen den zwei Reichen Tau'ri und Tok'ra. Eigentlich waren die beiden Völker sich nicht grün, aber durch Jacobs Arbeit und seiner Heirat mit dem Tok'ra Selmak konnte sich die Beziehung entspannen.

Inzwischen gab es sogar Phasen, die man nur noch als "angespannt" bezeichnen konnte, was ein gewaltiger Fortschritt war...

Auf jeden Fall kleidete sie sich aus diesem Anlass in ein kurzes Kleid, das natürlich rot war. Gespickt mit kleinen Diamanten glitzerte es fast so sehr wie ihre Augen und das Kleid betonte ihre langen Beine und ihre schönen weiblichen Rundungen.

Doch das schönste... das schönste war wieder der Kontrast des Rotes mit ihrer Haut und ihren Haaren.

Glücklich betrachtete sie sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel bevor sie sich ihre Handtasche und das Geschenk für ihren Vater in die Hand nahm. Sie hatte sich heute extra schick gemacht, den ihr Vater hatte ihr heute eine Überraschung versprochen, obwohl eigentlich er heute diese bekommen sollte... Wieder mal überlegend was diese Überraschung wohl war, verließ die Blonde ihr Haus.

Sam lebte mit ihren Freunden sehr nahe an der Grenze, sodass sie beschloss zum Stargate zu gehen. Dies war ein großes rundes Tor, das von den benachbarten Antikern den beiden Reichen Tok'ra und Tau'ri geschenkt wurde und nun als Grenzübergang fungierte. Es sollte den Kontakt zwischen ihnen fördern, aber bisher... brachte es meist nur Ärger. Egal wie nett der Gedanke dahinter war...

Leise vor sich hinsummend, machte Sam sich auf den Weg zum Tor. Dahinter sollte sie eine Kutsche, geschickt von ihrem Vater, erwarten, weswegen sie sich keine Sorgen über den doch etwas längeren Weg zu seinem Haus machte.

Vorsichtig das Geschenk festhaltend, ging sie los. Für keinen Moment den Blick spüren, der wie festgewachsen an ihrer Form war...

Schnell hatte sie das Tor erreicht, doch... sie sah keine Kutsche. Hatte ihr Vater sie vergessen, fragte sie sich besorgt.

Nervös wartete sie einige Minuten bis auf einmal eine hochmoderne schwarze Kutsche auftauchte. Die schöne Sam wusste, dass dies keine Tok'ra-Kutsche war, den diese waren immer sandfarben. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber bei ihnen war irgendwie alles nur beige oder sandfarben...

Trotzdem konnte Sam nicht anders als die Kutsche neugierig zu mustern und als die Tür sich öffnete, war sie gespannt wer aussteigen würde. Es war bestimmt ein Edelmann...

Vorsichtig und geziert elegant, was jedoch mehr albern als alles andere aussah, stieg langsam eine schwarz gekleidete Person aus. Ein langer Umhang verdeckte halb eine schwarze Hose und eine Bluse... die Rüschen hatte?

Unweigerlich kam Sam die Frage in den Kopf, ob dieser schwarzhaarige Mann wohl einer dieser Transvestiten war. Da sie jedoch gut erzogen wurde, verkniff sie sich diese Frage und begrüßte höflich den Mann. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja später fragen, ob er aus diesem Land stammte...

Schnell waren die beiden in ein Gespräch verwickelt und der Mann bot Sam an sie in seiner Kutsche mitzunehmen. Nicht wissend, warum sie dieses Angebot von Ba'al, wie sich der Mann vorgestellt hatte, abschlagen sollte, wollte die Blondine gerade nicken als die Geräusche einer sich nähernden Kutsche zu hören waren. Einige Sekunden später zeigte sie sich auch schon am Horizont. Eine schlichte sandfarbene Kutsche.

Sowohl Sam als auch Ba'al sahen der sich nähernden Kutsche entgegen, bevor sich Ba'al mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedete und wieder in sein Gefährt einstieg. Nicht ahnend, dass er eine nachdenkliche Blondine zurück ließ, die in Gedanken versunken ihr Kleid glatt strich.

_Könnte es sein...?_

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte die Tok'ra-Kutsche jedoch den Platz angenommen, wo eben noch Ba'als stand und unterbrach so den Gedankengang der jungen Frau. Dankbar nahm Sam die Hand von Lantash, einem Tok'ra im Dienste ihres Vaters, der ihr half in die Kutsche einzusteigen. Kaum saß sie sicher, begann die Fahrt auch schon und Sam blieb zurück in der Kutsche mit ihren Gedanken, während ihnen ein Reiter unauffällig folgte.

In Windeseile kam die Kutsche mit Rotkäppchen an dem Haus ihres Vaters an. Eigentlich war es eher eine Villa, aber er mochte es nicht auf seine Position aufmerksam gemacht zu werden.

Neugierig sah sie sich nach einem seiner Diener oder nach ihrem Vater um, doch sie entdeckte niemanden. Leicht enttäuscht, weil sie nicht empfangen wurde, öffnete sie die Eingangstür und trat ein, aber auch in der Eingangshalle fand sie niemanden.

Das Geschenk auf einem der kleinen Beistelltischen abstellend, ging sie langsam durch das Haus. Sah in die verschiedensten Räume und griff immer wieder den Namen ihres Vaters, Selmaks oder den von einem Bediensteten. Doch nichts. Keiner machte sich bemerkbar.

Inzwischen wirklich besorgt, betrat sie den ganzen Stolz ihres Vaters. Ein großer heller Wintergarten, wo er sich immer zurückzog, wenn er lesen oder entspannen wollte. Doch auch hier sah sie auf dem ersten Blick nichts...

Aber nein! Es war doch jemand da wie sie erkannte. Fast ganz im Schatten einer großen Palme saß jemand in dem großen gemütlichen Sessel, in dem auch Sam so gerne saß.

Neugierig näherte sich die Blondine der Sitzecke um genauer zu erkennen, wer da sitzt. "Dad? Bist du das?"

Doch es kam eine Antwort. Immer noch saß die Gestalt still im Sessel und ...blickte in ihre Richtung. Zumindest erschien es ihr so.

Sam stand fast direkt vor dem Sessel als auf einmal die Person sprach. "Hallo Sam..." Die Stimme war eindeutig männlich mit einem amüsierten Unterton und kam Sam auch seltsam bekannt vor, aber woher? Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden fiel ihr die Rätsels Lösung ein und auch, wenn sie etwas irritiert war, was diese Person hier suchte, konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Aber Dad... was ist den mit deiner Stimme?", fragte sie leise, während sie anfing ihren Mantel aufzuknöpfen und so Stück für Stück enthüllte, warum sie ihren Spitznamen trug.

Auch wenn er immer noch im Dunkeln saß, spürte sie wie jede ihrer Bewegungen von dem Mann vor ihr beobachtet wurde, bevor er immer noch amüsiert erwiderte. "Ach... ich hab einfach etwas zu viel Wein getrunken und bin nun leicht ... verkatert."

Kaum hatte er jedoch zu Ende gesprochen, meldete sich wieder Sam zu Wort die selbst nicht genau wusste, warum sie diese Scharade aufrecht erhielt. "Und deine Gestalt erscheint so groß..." Ein keckes Grinsen begleitete ihren Ausspruch während sie ihren Mantel auf einen nebenstehenden Tisch ablegte und sich langsam weiter dem Sessel näherte.

"Nun... ich esse in letzter Zeit sehr gut und gesund... Aber was ist mit dir? Deine Gestalt sieht heute sehr... verlockend aus." Inzwischen war die Stimme mehr schmeichlerisch und provokant den amüsiert, doch Sam konnte immer noch nicht anders.

Genauso kokett setzte sie sich auf den daneben stehenden Sessel und schlug provokant ihre Beine übereinander, viel nackte Haut dabei zeigen. Nicht, dass dies beabsichtigt wäre...

Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, aber irgendwie wollte sie diese ... Spielerei noch nicht beenden. Zwar machte sie sich Gedanken wo ihr Vater und die Bediensteten waren, doch irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie dies in den nächsten Momenten erfahren würde. Aus diesem Grund konnte sie auch nicht anders als sich zurück zu lehnen und äußerlich so erscheinen als würde sie nichts auf der Welt stören, während sie auf dieses Spiel einging.

"Wie nett... aber ich denke... das liegt nur an meinem Kleid." Als hätte sie einen Fusel auf diesem gefunden, strich sie mit ihren Finger langsam über das Oberteil und ihren Brüsten, die darunter verborgen waren. Sie spürte genau den Blick der ihren Fingern folgte und sie konnte sich nur mit knapper Not ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen verkneifen.

Sekundenlang ließ sie ihrem Gegenüber seinen Gedanken folgen, bevor sie die inzwischen leicht angespannte Situation, mit einer erneuten Frage durchbrach.

"Nun... aber wenn wir schon bei Fragen sind... wo sind den alle anderen... _Papá_?" Sie ließ ihre Augen nur kurz durch den Raum huschen, doch nichtsdestotrotz nahm sie jede Kleinigkeit in sich auf und inzwischen hatte sich in ihrem Kopf schon ein recht klares Bild von dem, was hier los war, gebildet. Trotzdem war sie äußerlich die Ruhe selbst, während sie sich entspannt in ihrem Sessel tummelte, der zwar nicht so bequem wie der andere war, und ihren Gesprächspartner unter leicht gesenkten Lidern betrachtete.

Dieser konnte sich bei ihrer letzten Frage jedoch ein kleines Lachen jedoch nicht verkneifen. Jedoch herrschte schnell wieder Stille zwischen ihnen, bevor er auf einmal aufstand und ins Licht und zu ihr trat. Groß ragte er über ihr, während er ohne jegliche Hektik seine Hände auf beiden Seiten ihres Körpers abstützte und sich zu ihr herunter beugte. Immer näher kam sein Gesicht dem ihren, während seine Augen die ihren fixierten und sein Atem schon fast der ihre wurde...

"Sagen Sie Madam... nennen Sie gerne fremde Männer _Papá_?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln verzog ihren Mund, während sie sich nun ihrerseits vorbeugte bis ihre glänzenden Lippen beinahe die dünnen ihres Gegenübers berührten. Wenige Zentimeter trennten sie als sie ihre Antwort mehr hauchte den aussprach. "Nun... wenn es der Richtige... oder... wenn es der Mann ist, der meinen wahren Vater in seiner Gewalt hat."

Am Ende hatte ihre Stimme nichts Liebreizendes. Knallhart war sie. Genauso wie ihr Knie, dass sie in diesem Moment hochzog um Ba'al von sich zu stoßen und ihm dabei auch noch einen Tritt dahin zu geben, wo es Männer wirklich schmerzt. Dieser überwand jedoch seine Überraschung schnell. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er sich wieder im Griff und konnte den Angriff parieren. Schnell trat er zurück und auch Sam erhob sich nun aus ihrem Sessel.

"Nun, nun, nun. Das kleine … Rotkäppchen", und hier verzogen sich seine Lippen zu so einem spöttischen Lächeln, dass Sam ihm am liebsten noch einmal treten wollte, "ist doch nicht so dumm. Dann wissen Sie ja bestimmt, weswegen ich hier bin."

Spott, aber auch Gelassenheit beherrschte seine Stimme, doch seine Statur verriet nichts davon. Er stand locker da, jedoch konnte Sam erkennen, dass er bereit für weitere Angriffe war...

Genauso wie die beiden Gorillas, die langsam hinter ihr traten.

Sam schenkte ihnen jedoch nur einen kurzen Blick. Sie kannte diesen Typ Mensch. Stark, aber dumm. Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum sich Bösewichte nie intelligente Helfer holten...

Doch dies war jetzt egal. Ruhig strich sie eine Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, hinters Ohr, bevor sie den Blick von Ba'al erwiderte. "Nun... es könnte natürlich wegen meinem Dad sein, aber ich denke... es hat eher was mit meiner neuen Forschung zu tun. Nicht wahr?" 

Ihre Frage war rein rhetorisch, aber sie bekam trotzdem eine Antwort. "Und klug auch noch... Sie überraschen mich immer weiter, mein kleines Rotkäppchen. Darum wissen Sie natürlich bestimmt was passiert, wenn sie nicht kooperieren, nicht wahr?"

Ruhig standen sie sich gegenüber und musterten sich, während die beiden Muskelmänner hinter ihr einen Schritt näher herantraten. Ohne weitere Warnung rammte Sam auf einmal jedoch ihre beiden Ellenbogen nach hinten und traf so beide Gorillas mitten in den Magen.

Doch während der Eine sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Bauch hielt, versuchte der Andere ihre Arme zu schnappen. Schnell trat sie diesem auf dem Fuß, drehte sich und hob dann ihr Bein so, dass ihr Knie ihn dort traf, wo es vorhin auch schon Ba'al hätte treffen sollen.

Dies gab dem anderen jedoch Zeit sich zu erholen.

Schneller als er aussah, griff er ihren freien Arm und verdrehte ihn schmerzhaft hinter ihren Rücken. Zähne zusammenbeißend warf sie ihren Kopf nach hinten und traf dabei sein Kinn. Ohne auf die Schmerzen zu achten, befreite sie ihren Arm dann aus seinem Griff und stieß mit ihrem Ellenbogen gegen seine Nase, nicht auf das Blut achtend, dass nicht nur auf seine Kleidung sondern auch auf sie spritzte. Sich so etwas Freiraum schaffend, hob sie ihr Bein um dem anderen einen Tritt in den Magen zu geben, doch dann hörte sie das bekannte Geräusch einer Waffe, deren Abzug gespannt wurde und nur Sekunden später spürte sie auch schon deren Lauf an ihrer Schläfe.

Außer Atem wegen diesem kleinen Kampf setzte sie langsam ihr erhobenes Bein zurück auf den Boden. Ihre Arme, eben noch bereit mögliche Angriffe abzuwehren, hingen nun still herunter, während sie ihren Körper zwang sich zu entspannen. Dies war vielleicht ihre einzigste Chance hier noch lebend herauszukommen.

Sich leise räuspernd, brach sie die Stille, die vorher nur durch die Schmerzenslaute der Gorillas durchbrochen wurde. "Sie sind wohl... Waffenfan?"

"Ja... ich habe eine recht große Sammlung an antiken und modernen Waffen bei mir Zuhause, aber meinen Liebling trage ich immer mit mir. Mögen Sie sie? Fühlt sich ihr Lauf nicht hinreißend auf nackter Haut an? Ich kann ihnen versichern, Sie stellen gerade ein verführerisches Bild da. Ihr blondes Haar ganz zersaust, Kampfesschweiß auf ihrer Stirn und Blutstropfen ihrer Gegner auf ihrem blassen, zarten Gesicht. Dazu noch eine Waffe wie die meine... Nichts ist verführerischer für einen Mann wie solch ein Bild." Immer leiser, sinnlicher wurde seine Stimme, während einer seiner Zeigefinger langsam über ihr Gesicht strich und etwas Blut von ihrer geplatzten Lippe aufnahm. Sie für keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend, nahm er seinen Finger langsam in den Mund und leckte das Blut ab als wäre es das reinste Ambrosia.

Ohne es zu wollen, konnte Sam den Blick nicht abwenden. Sie spürte die Kälte der Waffe an ihrer Schläfe und hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, doch sehen tat sie nur diesen schwarzhaarigen Bastard, der sie mit seinen Augen fixierte.

Auf einmal verzogen sich jedoch ihre Lippen zu einem kleinen, sinnlichen Lächeln. Ohne auf die Waffe zu achten, trat sie einen Schritt vor und schlang ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Angreifers. Sinnlich schmiegte sie ihren Körper an den seinen, bevor sie dessen Lippen mit ihren gefangen nahm und ihr Blut mit seinem Geschmack vermixt schmeckte. Ein letztes Mal über seine Lippen mit ihrer Zunge fahrend, löste sie sich vorsichtig um dann mit ihren Lippen sein Gesicht entlang zu fahren bis sie spielerisch in sein Ohrläppchen zwickte und ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte. "Hmm... aber wissen Sie was noch besser ist? Was Frauen so richtig gefällt?"

Seine Stimme war rau, doch sonst verriet nichts seine Erregung. "Nun... wollen Sie mich auf die Folter spannen, mein Rotkäppchen?"

Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter, während sie ihre Arme langsam von ihm löste und einen Schritt zurück trat, während seine Waffe nun direkt auf ihren Brustkorb zielte. Doch dies schien sie nicht zu stören. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über ihre zerschundenen Lippen, ein weiteres Mal ihr eigenes Blut schmeckend und ihn reizend, bevor sie mit lasziver Stimme sagte. "Nun... ganz einfach... Frauen in schwarzen Leder, die Kerle wie sie fertig machen."

Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort gesagt, entwand sie ihm schnell die Waffe, während er zu Boden sank. Lächelnd trat sie über seinen bewusstlosen Körper zu der Person hinter ihm, während sie nicht auf die beiden Gorillas achtete, die fast zeitgleich mit Ba'al k.o.-geschlagen wurden und nun gefesselt wurden.

Vorsichtig schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht an die kleine Hand, die sich auf ihre Wange legte, und zärtlich erwiderte sie den Kuss von einem kleinen, rosafarbenen Mund. Lippen trafen ein weiteres Mal auf Lippen, doch mehr wollte und brauchte sie nicht. Es war nur ein Beweis, dass sie in Sicherheit war.

Langsam, weil sie nun wirklich die Blessuren ihres Kampfes spürte, löste sie sich von dem Körper ihres Gegenübers. "Hallo Frau Jägerin, du hast dir heute wirklich Zeit gelassen."

Leise lachend trat die Angesprochene von der Blondine zurück umso deren Körper nach Wunden abzusuchen. "Nun... wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du zu solchen Mitteln greifst um diesen Bastard abzulenken, wäre ich eindeutig früher hier gewesen.", war ihre ruhige Antwort als sie Sam zu dem Sessel führte, wo Daniel gerade ihre Arzttasche hinstellte und Sam beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte, bevor er sich wieder Jack und Teal'c zuwandte, die beide gerade dabei waren, die drei Männer zu fesseln und zu verschnüren.

Gott sei Dank, hatte Janet die Drei auf ihrem Weg hierher getroffen und Gott sei Dank, hatten sie alle recht schnell gemerkt, dass irgendwas faul war. Nur so hatten sie es geschafft, sich anzuschleichen und die Männer zu überwältigen, während Sam sie ablenkte. Janet wünschte sich nur, dass ihre Freundin ein anderes Mittel der Ablenkung gewählt hätte...

Dies würde sie ihr aber heute Nacht deutlicher machen. Jetzt war es erstmal wichtig, die Wunden der Blondine zu versorgen.

Diese genoss währenddessen wieder mal den Anblick ihrer Geliebten in ihrer Arbeitskleidung. Zwar war Janet eigentlich Ärztin, doch aufgrund ihrer Familie begab sie sich auf öfter auf die Jagd. Jedoch nicht nach Tieren sondern nach Verbrechern.

Gekleidet in einem enganliegenden, schwarzen Leder-Outfit und mit verschiedenen Pistolen und Messern bewaffnet, gab die rothaarige Frau ein seltsames Bild daher als sie sich über ihre Arzttasche beugte um alles für Sams Wunden herauszuholen. Knallharte Kriegerin und fürsorgliche Heilerin. Das war Janet Fraiser und Sam war immer wieder dankbar, dass sie die Ihre war.

Leicht zusammenzuckend vor Schmerz ließ sie Janets Pflege zu, während sich in ihrem Körper ein Kribbeln ausbreitete als die Rothaarige ihr leise zuflüsterte, was sie heute Nacht nach der Geburtstagsfeier mit ihr vorhatte. Denn egal wie perfekt sie manchmal erschien, hatte sie doch einen großen Fehler. Sie war schnell eifersüchtig und wenn dies passierte, musste sie ihren Besitzanspruch wieder geltend machen.

Leider war die Zweisamkeit der beiden Frauen jedoch schnell vorbei. Nach einem schnellen Suchen hatten die drei anderen Freunde von Sam, währenddessen Jacob und den Rest der Geburtstagsgesellschaft eingesperrt im Keller und immer noch leicht betäubt vorgefunden.

Glücklich und erleichtert schloss Jacob seine Tochter in die Arme und bald war die Geburtstagsfeier in vollem Gange, während Ba'al und seine Helfershelfer von Janet, Jack, Daniel und Teal'c zur Polizei gebracht.

Schnell konnten aber auch diese sich den Feierlichkeiten anschließen, während deren Janet Sam immer wieder verheißende Blicke zu warf. Die Blondine wusste, dass es falsch war ihre Freundin so eifersüchtig zu machen, aber in gewisser weise hatte diese auch selbst Schuld, dass Sam anfing mit anderen zu flirten. Janets Bestrafungen waren einfach zu... verlockend um sie nicht immer wieder herauszufordern. So genossen die beiden Frauen den gemeinsamen Abend. Die eben ausgestandene Gefahr vergessend durch das Versprechen der kommende Nacht. Beide nicht ahnend, dass noch jemand den ganzen Kampf mit angesehen hatte und seine eigene Schlüsse über Sam geschlossen hatte. Ebenso wie auch keiner der Freunde ahnte, dass diese Gedanken in keine gute Richtung wanderten. Besonders nicht als dieser stille Beobachter den zärtlichen Kuss zwischen den beiden Frauen erlebte, der so viel mehr ausdrückte als der zwischen Sam und Ba'al.

Doch dies war eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal und, wenn Sam und Janet auch diese überstanden hatten und auch sonst nicht irgendwie gestorben waren, macht Rotkäppchen ihre kleine Jägerin immer noch gerne eifersüchtig und genießt dann die darauf folgende Bestrafung, die immer eine ganze Nacht andauert...

Ende

**A/N:** Janets Outfit entspricht nebenbei dem von Kate Beckinsale in Underworld.

Das nächste Märchen wird entweder Dornröschen mit Jack, der irgendwie ja immer erstochen wird, oder Janet und die sieben Antiker aka Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge. Mal schauen.


End file.
